


Beware, The Dragonborn Comes

by ItsDanteTime



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Frozen (Disney Movies), elsanna - Fandom
Genre: Dragon! Elsa, Dragonborn! Anna, F/F, anna shenanigans, main quest? dont know her, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsDanteTime/pseuds/ItsDanteTime
Summary: It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foesBeware, beware, the Dragonborn comesFor the darkness has passed, and the legend yet growsYou'll know, you'll know, the Dragonborn's come.Except the Dragonborn's redheaded a klutz with an endless stomach for cheese.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney), Elsanna
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Beware, The Dragonborn Comes

Anna awoke with a start. Her eyes were still drowsy as hell, but who wouldn’t awaken when you’re in a carriage full of strangers.   
  
Wait, what?   
  
“Hey you. You’re finally awake.” A gruff voice greeted her. It was a man with long, unkempt blond hair, well built but with the most defeated look in his eyes.   
  
“Uh, yes,” Anna replied. Her eyes swept at her surroundings. There were more carriages ahead of them, and one behind them. 

All in a single file line. 

All with the same blue chainmail uniform. 

Except for herself, a man in rags, and someone who Anna can only assume is some rich guy she hasn’t pick-pocketed yet. If she ever gets the chance. “Where are we?” She asked.   
  
“Helgen,” The blond answered, “You were just trying to cross the border right?”   
  
The redhead confirmed with a nod.   
  
“Same as us. And that thief over there.”   
  
The man in rags cut in before she could speak. “Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy,” He said, distaste seeping through his words, “If they hadn’t come looking for you, I could’ve stolen that horse and be halfway to Hammerfell.”   
  
Anna spaced out, no longer interested in what the man in rags had to say. Her mind was buzzing with ways to get out of this predicament.  _ Come on, Anna, _ she urged herself,  _ you’ve been through a lot worse. Think!  _

But Anna’s thoughts were interrupted by the guard’s voice.   
  
“Shut up back there!”   
  
“What’s wrong with him, huh?” The man in rags asked casually to the man in the expensive cloak. Anna noticed that the rich-looking man was gagged with a cloth. That’s weird.   
  
“Watch your tongue,” The blond’s previously tired voice was replaced with warning. “You are talking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King.”

Anna’s face paled.  _ Wait… isn’t that…? _

There was an awkward silence before the man in rags had fully processed what that meant. “Jarl Ulfric…? You’re the leader of the rebellion.” It didn’t sound like a question, but rather as a fact. “But if they’ve captured you…”   
  
_ Oh. Shit. _ _   
_ _   
_ “...Oh gods, where are they taking us?” The man in rags moaned. To himself or to the other occupants of the cart, Anna wasn’t sure. But she knew well where they were headed. Just in time, the cart has made its stop. And right next to it was…   
  
The chopping block.

There stood the executioner, in one of his large bear-hands he’s holding the executioner’s axe. It looks dull and it’s been stained with dried blood. But Anna knows better than to underestimate it. With a blade like that, it could still cut through two whole trees. Despite his hood keeping his identity a secret, Anna could feel the menacing aura he was omitting.

“Oh,  _ fuck. _ ” Anna gasped to herself. One by one they hopped off the carriage. Is this where it ends?   
  
“Empire loves their damn lists,” muttered the blond.   
  
The other man, a nord in imperial armor, was holding a list. He was calling out names, and Anna wasn’t sure she would be able to hear him when it’s her turn, what with her heart beating so loud. It feels like it could pop out of her chest at any time.

“Ralof of Riverwood.”   
  
The blond that Anna held a small conversation with in the cart earlier, Ralof, dejectedly walked along to where the rest of her kinsmen were grouped up.   
  
“Lokir of Rorikstead.”   
  
The man in rags, Lokir, was now skittish. “Wait, wait! I’m not a rebel! You can’t do this!” Without warning, he sprinted off towards the gates. For a moment, it gave Anna a bit of hope. Maybe there was a way out of here after all...    
  
“Archers!”   


...Nevermind.

_ Fwip! Fwip! Fwip! _ Three arrows were lodged in his back and just like that, he was dead.   
  
“Anyone else feel like  _ running? _ ” The redguard captain asked sarcastically. Anna’s gaze dropped to the floor. This was hopeless.   
  
“Wait. You there. Step forward,” The man with the list called.   
  
The redhead snapped up to face the man. “M...Me, sir?”   
  
He sighed impatiently, “Yes, you. Your name?”   
  
“I-I’m Anna, sir. I was just trying to cross the border…”   
  
The man looked at his captain with uncertainty. “Captain, what should we do? She’s not on the list.”   
  
The redguard scoffed, “Forget the list, she goes to the block.”   
  
_ What the... _   
  
“Wait, I’m not even on the list! I didn’t do anything wrong, I was just trying to cross the border- Hey!” A guard suddenly came from behind, pushing her towards the block. “I’m not a Stormcloak, I was just passing through!” But there was nothing. No one came to her defense, and no one said a damn thing. She took a deep breath, ready for another furious plea of release, when a sudden noise from the sky stopped her. It was blood-curdling. Its roar was almost like a screech. Everyone was stunned.   
  
“What was that noise?” A soldier in the area asked in bewilderment.   
  
“Just the wind. Give them their last rites,” A soldier in golden Imperial armor said to a Priestess, eager to proceed with the execution. It was General Tullius, the head of Solitude’s military.   
  
“As you wish,” The Priestess responded. As she called for the Divines’ blessings, one of the prisoners, a Stormcloak, impatiently walked to the block, claiming courage and bravery.   
  
_ Or stupidity, _ Anna thought. But still, it was hard to watch as the rebel’s head rolled into the box in front, ready to catch.   
  
“Next, the nord in the rags!”

Anna looked around, desperately hoping she  _ wasn’t _ the only one in rags save for poor dead Lokir. Alas, Anna looked to the sky, praying to gods she doesn’t believe in, as she took the final steps of her life. She knelt down before the chopping block, and laid her head down, not caring about the blood left behind from the decapitation of the previous soldier. She shut her eyes as the executioner raised his axe.   
  
There it is again. That noise. Was she already dead? Was she in Sovngarde-   
  
“What in Oblivion is that!?” She heard General Tullius roar. Anna’s eyes snapped open, and instantly saw the silver speck in the sky, gradually increasing in size. And… are those wings?   
  
_ Not Sovngarde, oh gods, definitely  _ **_not_ ** _ Sovngarde! _ _   
_ _   
_ The beast with wings descended on a nearby watchtower, debris falling not too far from where Anna was. 

_ No way… Is that a… _ _   
_ _   
_ “Dragon!”

_ “Strun Bah Qo!” _

The sky, previously blue and sunny, has suddenly become gray. It was raining stones! And the winds were so strong that a firmly planted house could be swept away. But Anna was frozen in her spot, kneeling and staring at those icy blue beads with a dark slit in the middle. They were focused right back at her. It felt as if time stood still, and there was nothing that Anna heard but her own breathing and the dragon’s. She felt something inside,  _ calling  _ to her soul.   
  
“Hey, Anna!” The redhead snapped her head at the direction of the familiar gruff voice. It was Ralof! “Get up and follow me, the gods won’t give us another chance!”   
  
“Right!” With a grunt, Anna got up from her knees and crouched, sticking close to Ralof’s heels. He led them inside another watchtower, adjacent to the one the dragon was perched upon. There were the remaining prisoners, as the rest have died outside from the attack. And Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak.   
  
“Jarl Ulfric, could the legends be true?” Ralof asked with a strike of fear in his voice.   
  
“Legends don’t burn down villages.” Jarl Ulfric replied, his eyebrows furrowed, as if he couldn’t quite believe it himself. 

Anna cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the two men. “So it’s true, then. The dragons have returned.” Jarl Ulfric can do nothing but give a solemn nod.   
  
“But we need to move,  _ now! _ ” The Jarl ordered. 

Ralof grabbed Anna’s shoulder. “Up the stairs, go!” There was a Stormcloak at the top, hauling out rubble to find an escape.   
  
“We just need to move some of these rocks to clear the- Augh!” The dragon’s head has forced its way in the walls! And what’s worse, it looks like it’s about to exhale something extremely dangerous.   
  
_ “Fo Krah Diin!” _ The silver dragon shouted, releasing a torrent of frosty cold air. It doesn’t take a genius to see that touching that ice-blue stream of air even just for a millisecond can cause permanent effects of frostbite    
  
“Back up, back up!” Ralof yelled through the noise, pulling Anna away from the danger. Together they hid from the dragon’s field of view until it flew away. Climbing at the top of the stairs, there’s a new opening made by the dragon. It was a balcony of what Anna can perceive as an inn. Or rather, what’s left of it.

“See the balcony over there? Jump on it, and don’t stop running.” Ralof instructed.   
  
“What about you guys?!” Anna cried. She  _ really _ didn’t want to be alone at this time.   
  
“We’ll follow when we can, now go!” Against Anna’s wishes, Ralof gave the redhead a firm shove, forcing her to leap to the balcony ahead. She looked back for a moment, giving Ralof a thankful look. He nodded, silently wishing her luck. 

So Anna ran, and didn’t look back.

Dodging wooden frames that’s on fire was  _ not _ easy. Even more so with your hands bound together. But it didn’t stop the redhead, because she was  _ not _ going to die in a place like this. Over and under she went, her knees screaming for rest but not giving in. She found a hole burned onto the wooden floor and decided to jump down to the ground. The redhead gave a hiss of pain as her ankle whined, giving an indication that it has been sprained. Glancing around, Anna was able to locate the exit of the inn, before limping her way out. What greeted her was pure destruction. The houses that seemed so sturdy were now demolished. The stables were ,simply put, burned to the ground. But it doesn’t distract her from the crowd outside. There, the man that was previously holding a list was now holding a glinting sword. Anna followed his gaze to meet a young boy standing right in the open, and the oncoming dragon was about to release its stream of burning ice!   
  
“Haming! Haming, you need to get over here,  _ now! _ ” The man yelled with desperation. Anna calculated the distance it could take before the dragon comes. He won’t make it.   
  
“Haming, RUN!” He pleaded.   
  
The redhead didn’t know what made her do it. Well, whatever it is, it got her a breath’s way away from the stream of the dragon’s wretched ice. She’s pushed the young boy out of the way with a roll, her whining foot just centimeters from the dragon’s “flame”. With her bound hands, she grabbed the young boy by the collar of his shirt and chucked him to safety before the dragon turned and made another pass. Anna hid behind a wall provided by one of the ruined homes, and prayed to whichever god would listen to keep her undetected. It seems that she’s in luck because the dragon has moved onto a different part of town. She limped her way back to the group to check on the kid, Haming, but a voice made her stop.   
  
“Still alive, Anna?” It was the soldier who was reading the list.   
  
“Yes, um…?” Anna trailed off, evidently asking for his name. He rolled his eyes and sheathed his sword, still crouched.

“It’s Hadvar,” He hissed, “Look, the dragon might make another pass at any time, and I have to group up with my men. I’ll take you somewhere safe, just never show your face around here again.”

“Wait, what?” Anna asked, genuine confusion on her face. Hadvar rolled his eyes and sighed.   
  
“I’m thankful you saved that boy’s life, okay?”   
  
_ Oh… _ Anna hummed in realization. She nodded. “Right.”   
  
“Good, now stay close.”

Maneuvering their way through more burned down houses as quickly as Anna’s injured ankle would let them, Hadvar has finally located his platoon, led by General Tullius himself. “Sir! What’s the plan?” Hadvar asked, his sword at the ready and his eyes aimed high.

“Get in the keep, soldier! We’re leaving!”   
  
_ Music to my ears, _ Anna thought to herself.   
  
“Yessir! You,” Hadvar pointed to Anna, “Come with me!”   
  
“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Anna muttered to herself, her breath growing labored as all the walking is taking a toll on her stamina. Her ankle wasn’t helping. They twisted and turned through the stone paths,  _ again,  _ until they were met with…   
  
“Ralof! You damned traitor, outta my way!” Hadvar spat, not sparing the venom in every word.   
  
“We’re escaping, Hadvar,” Ralof declared, “And you’re not stopping us this time.” Before she knew it, Ralof and Hadvar had faced Anna expectantly.

Anna stood dumbfoundedly. It was an easy choice, really. She limped to Ralof’s side, who gave Hadvar a  _ very _ not-so-arrogant look.

Hadvar glared at both the redhead and the Stormcloak. “Fine. I hope that dragon takes you  _ all _ to Sovngarde!”

They split up, with Anna sticking to Ralof’s back like glue. Once they were inside, Ralof ran to look for supplies, or anything that could be of use. However, Anna and Ralof both stood still at what was before them. It was a dead Stormcloak, but Ralof didn’t hesitate to kneel and check for a pulse. With a heavy sigh, Ralof gave a quick prayer. “We’ll meet again in Sovngarde, brother.” He stood back up, and Anna couldn’t help but feel sympathy for him. “Looks like… we’re the only ones who made it.”   
  
Anna opened her mouth to say something,  _ anything _ , that might be able to give Ralof the smallest of comfort. But she found that there was nothing she could say. Before the silence got too loud, Ralof pulled out a dagger. For a moment, Anna wondered if she was quick enough to leave through the door. 

_ Into the dragon’s mouth? Yeah, no. _

Sensing Anna’s turmoil, Ralof calmly brought his hands up to show he held no such intentions. “I’m just trying to get those bindings off.”

“Oh,” Was all the redhead could say. She reached her wrists out, eager to have them finally free. 

“Thanks,” Anna muttered, rubbing at her wrists to allow the blood to circulate, “but what do we do now?”

“Well…” Ralof crossed his arms, giving his dead friend a long look, “You can take Gunjar’s gear.” Anna’s eyes widened in surprise.   
  
“Um… Are you sure-”   
  
“Yes, I mean… it’s not like he’ll be needing it anytime soon since he’s, you know…”

Anna wanted to smack her forehead right then and there.

_ You just  _ had _ to say something, didn’t you? _

She knelt before the corpse, taking the Stormcloak armor and iron axe. Anna gave it a few swings, before sheathing the weapon at her hip with a hum of approval. Ralof briefly eyed her up and down, his eyes giving a silent critique.

“You ready?” Ralof asked.

Anna raised a hand, holding a glowing stream, “Yeah, just gimme a sec,” and as effortlessly as she breathed, she willed the magicka in her body to regenerate health, the throbbing pain of her sprained ankle ceasing its existence, “Alright, I’m good.”   


Ralof nodded, heading to a gate that leads down to the basement. His neutral expression morphed into irritation as the clanging of the gate indicated it was locked. “Damn. Let’s see if the other gate works.” Anna followed with no question. Her stomach gave a fearful squeeze as her eyes made out two silhouettes. It was the redguard captain! And it seems that she’s brought a recruit along with her.

“ _ Get down! _ ” Ralof hissed as he grabbed Anna’s arm and pulled her out of the two’s view, “If they capture us, it’s  _ over. _ ”

The blond Stormcloak unsheathed his axe, with Anna mimicking his actions.  _ Okay, so we’re doing this. _

The gate the blond and the redhead were hiding behind opened with a groan, and the two Imperials walked right into their ambush. The fight was one sided, and the two Imperials were no more. Despite being the victors, Ralof and Anna were panting, trying to recover from the sudden fight.

“We got to keep moving,” Anna gasped, trying to gulp as much air as her lungs would allow before kneeling before the Imperial captain, looting the body for- “Aha!” Anna exclaimed with glee, holding up the key that would  _ pretty sure _ open the gate Ralof was trying to open. After catching her breath, she walked to the locked gate and revelled in the sound of a  _ click _ .

“Nice job,” Ralof praised, “Now let’s get out of here before the dragon brings the whole tower down on our heads.”

Anna and Ralof went down the stairs, and were led into a hallway. She saw that there were two more silhouettes at the end of it. Friend or foe? Before Anna could come any closer, she stumbled as a loud rumbling was heard and felt all around them.

“Look out!” Ralof cried, watching the roof fall on the two figures ahead. The duo came closer to the rubble, inspecting if there was a way through. There was none. “Damn! That dragon doesn’t give up easy,” he muttered, “there’s a door here, let’s see where this takes us.”

As silently as they could, the two stalked into the room. They saw two Imperials, hovering over barrels. No doubt this was the keep’s storeroom. One look at Ralof and the redhead could tell that he was thinking the same thing.

_ Kill the guards, steal the stuff. _

And that, they did. Anna took anything that could help; food, potions, even ingredients (She wasn’t a good cook, though).

They continued down further and further until, to Anna’s horror, they’ve reached a torture chamber. The clashing of metal on metal was heard ahead and without thinking, Anna’s feet has taken her rushing into another battle. There were now more Stormcloaks in their group, but it quickly shrunk as they encountered another battlefield. Suddenly, it was just Ralof and her again. They trekked into an underground cave. Anna giving an embarrassingly loud shriek as  _ gigantic spiders  _ descended from the cave’s ceiling. She doesn’t know how she got out of it alive, but she had her eyes shut tight as she swung her axe wildly in every direction. When the battle was over, Anna gave a quick glance at Ralof, wondering how he was fairing. She tried to stifle a giggle as she noticed that the man paler than he usually was, and he was trembling slightly more than her.

“I  _ hate _ those damn things. Too many eyes, y’know?” Ralof explained, his voice carrying a bit of the trembling from his body.

“Do what I did, then,” Anna smiled and genuinely laughed, “Simply  _ don’t look _ .”

They continued through their journey, eventually reaching the end after a cave bear chase. Sneaking wasn’t Anna’s strong suit.

“Gods,  _ finally, _ ” The Stormcloak said, giving a sigh of relief, “I knew we’d make it.”

Anna took a deep breath, taking her first steps into the outside world since what felt like years in the keep. ****


End file.
